elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinthian (Skyrim)
location is in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. This area is North-East of Drelas' Cottage, and South-West of Morthal. This is a very large area composed of many sub-levels, all of which are worth exploring. Upon entering this area, you will be greeted with several Frost Trolls. In the center, there is a large, raised circular area. Underneath that, there is the Wooden Mask, and a Hired Thug's Missive. Equipping the mask will travel the player back in time in the room. Shalidor's Maze There is also a door named Shalidor's Maze, just behind the location. This leads to the maze of the same name, which is home to one of the Draemora Lord. Lost Valkygg The Valkygg is a tunnel based dungeon. It is heavily guarded by Draugrs. They pop out of coffins in most places, but some roam freely. This area seems to be highly saturated with gemstones, but other than that, the loot is sub-par. Start by entering through the door that is lower in the ground, not the one in the wall face, as that is the exit. Proceed through this area however you please, it is not overly dangerous, but you could find yourself facing several Draugrs at once. As you proceed through, you will see two Draugrs laying on a stone slab. They aren't dead, so you can get the upper hand on them before proceeding through the door activated by the pressure pads. After this, head down the hallway until you get to a larger room. You will fight four more Draugrs here, and then head through the wooden door. On the left, there is an Apprentice level door to lockpick, but take note of the pressure pad in front of the door, it activates a poison dart trap. This is what most likely killed the Draugr whose body is lifeless on the ground. Inside the door is a Steel Horned Helmet, and two burial urns. Now, proceed in the other direction. Now, this is where it gets a bit more dangerous. A Draugr Deathlord guards a chest in this room, near a fairly deep hole. It can potentially shout you in to the hole, so it is recommended that you beat it to the punchline and knock it down there first, which will often take a chunk of damage out of its health. After it is dealt with, go in to the room behind where the Deathlord was, and loot the chest there, that is where more of the treasure is often placed. Next, proceed down the hole, and make sure to carefully land on the beams to cushion fall damage. Down below, you will find another Draugr Deathlord. This one hits much harder and can be much tougher, but there is an exploit to minimize damage from him. If you can get the Draugr Deathlord to stand on the left side of the area that you landed on, he will just run and swing his warhammer at you, without touching you, unless he says a shout or two at you. Dispose of him as you see fit. Also, if you jump from the little bridge directly across from the area you landed at, you can reach a chest on a rocky ledge. Now, proceed out of the door and you're once again, at the Labrynthian area. Loot *Aevar Stone-Singer (Pickpocketing book) *Horned Steel Helmet Cerimonial Door According to legend, the ancient Skeletal Dragon rests here. there is a special mechanism required to open the door. As of now, not much is known of this area. There should be a link here to the Staff of Magnus quest for the College of Winterhold. I don't know how to do it.